


Self

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Adventures in Beacon Hills [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dark Stiles, Fanart, Gen, How Do I Tag, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, TAG ALL THE THINGS, gross i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My shot at Void!Stiles. </p><p>For NenaDarling who requested it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NenaDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NenaDarling/gifts).



Tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Halla at me. I'm open for commissions and critiques.


End file.
